I love you not
by Alyant1122
Summary: What happens when Lucy and Gray fall in love? What happens when this starts fights? What happens when the dragonslayers are angered? What happens when Juvia finds out? What happens when extreme chaos threatens Lucy's life? How will all this be resolved?
1. Chapter 1

**I love you not**

**Chapter 1- Change**

_I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my ideas and storyline. _

The guild was different today, for the first time in the seven years we were gone, they were happy. We had won, finally, Fairy Tail's name had risen back to the top. I watched in awe as the townspeople threw handfuls of brightly coloured confetti at us, showering everyone in joy and celebrating our victory. I peered to me left where Juvia stood, her arm interlocked with mine, I knew she loved me, but no matter what I couldn't love her the same, though like most situations I faced, I didn't know why I couldn't.

She looked up to face me, her eyes meeting mine and the hopeful smile that one day I wouldn't reject her pleads planted on her face. I snapped my head away, I didn't want to hurt her, but I knew if I carried on this way I would. To distract myself, I watched as the rest of my guild marched with pride through the town.

Erza had a bright smile on her face as the townspeople handed her sweets of every variety. Her eyes glowed brighter than anything I had ever seen. Wendy was in front of her with Carla, smiling and waving at all the children who she passed by. To her right, Gajeel walked with Pantherlily. But what caught my attention the most was Natsu and Lucy.

Their arms linked like Juvia's and mine; they smiled to the crowds, whilst Happy flew over them. I heard several young girls tell Lucy she was lucky, and how good she looked with Natsu. I didn't know why at the time, but hearing this made my stomach sink to the point I felt sick. Still, dealing with the pain, I continued to watched the trio, listening to Lucy as she denied the claims that they were a couple, but Natsu choosing to make it a big joke and egg-on the crowd. My head began to feel heavy, and extreme feelings of nausea took over as the mobs continued to cheer. I felt as though I didn't have the will to live whilst watching the scene in front of me, but I had no idea as to why.

"Gray-sama? Are you okay?" Juvia asked, she had managed to snake her arms into a hug without me realizing. I wanted to pull away, but I knew I couldn't, my head still throbbed and I felt as though I would pass out any second.

"Yeah, I'm fine Juvia, just a bit dizzy."

"Juvia knows Gray-sama is lying" Juvia answered. I knew I couldn't tell her what was wrong, I wasn't even sure myself. I looked back to Lucy who had now pushed herself away from Natsu. She was looking my way, a confused expression painted on her face; I looked away, as though her sad stare was hurting me. "Gray-sama is heartbroken." Juvia said before releasing her arms and re-joining the crowds, which had advanced through the town.

I was left, alone, in the middle of the town. _'What is Juvia was right?_' This thought kept replaying though my head and the more I thought about it the more I kept considering that she was right. But I didn't love Lucy, I knew I didn't love anyone, I knew I wasn't capable of having strong feelings towards anyone, every time I did, they ended up being hurt. I couldn't put someone else through that pain.

Instead of heading back to the guild to party like everyone else would, I went straight to my house, shutting myself away from the reality I would now be forced to face. Sprawling myself across my bed, I fell into a deep sleep, hoping to sleep off the throbbing headache which was driving me insane.

.

.

.

.

***POV Switch*******

What was wrong with me? In the crowds I continuously denied the girls claims that Natsu and I were cute together, but only a few weeks ago I would have blushed and hidden my face. I thought I loved him, but maybe it wasn't love, maybe it was gratitude.

"Lu, we have to go to the guild, it's time to party." Natsu called out, but I didn't have time to respond before he grabbed my hand and yanked me all the way to the guild. I saw several cameras flash as I was being led to the guild. The reporters were going to have it if they tried anything funny.

It was only after we arrived at the guild that I was able to regain my balance and pull my hand away. I saw Natsu look at me with confusion as I did so. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked, holding his hand to my forehead.

"I'm fine." I snapped as I backed away, "Just a little tired." Natsu looked at me strangely, then, shrugged his shoulders, walking into the guild to start a ruckus. I followed him, not wanting to miss out on the party, but I wasn't able to enjoy myself as much as usual.

I decided to head home early before things could get bad. My guild mates had begun to question my behaviour, but I didn't even know why I was acting so strange. I just wanted to rest so things didn't get out of hand.

Trudging into my apartment, I threw myself onto my bed, I was confused with my feelings and didn't know what to do. Was it okay for me to just abandon Natsu? Questions kept floating through my head as I sobbed, I tried to calm myself down, but I just cried louder every time.

.

.

.

***Original POV***

I awoke in the middle of the night, unable to sleep anymore, my headache had subsided, but the thoughts of the previous day continuously replayed in my head. Standing from my bed and quickly dressing, I decided to go for a walk, in the cool air.

All the lights were out in the town and all that could be heard was the distant music from Fairy Tail's party. I sighed, knowing I should pay them a quick visit and explain my absence. But my thoughts were suddenly halted as I was walking along the lakeside path. Peering upwards, I saw that the window of Lucy's apartment bedroom was open, from inside I could hear a slight whimper. "Oh shit, Lucy."

**Hey guys! I'm finally back, my laptop decided to break over the Christmas holidays so I didn't get to start my next fanfic. **

**I decided to make this story a little different to other Gralu stories and have the main POV as Gray's. Which is already proving to be a little bit of a challenge. **

**I hope you like it. **

**Review for a new chapter ^_^**

**Love Alyssa. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I love you not**

**Chapter 2- Confusion **

_I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my ideas and storyline_

I ran as fast as my legs would take me up the stair of her apartment, dodging the various objects which were threatening to knock me over. I slowed down when I neared her bedroom door, not wanting to alarm her, and peered in.

What I saw inside drilled a hole deep into my heart, Lucy was violently shaking, her hands held up to her face as though she wanted to disappear. The blanket beneath her was soaked with tears and the colour on her face had disappeared.

I approached her slowly, taking a seat on the bed as I came closer, I heard Lucy jump from beside me. "Go away Natsu." She sobbed, curling into a ball.

"But I'm not Natsu." I said, placing my hand in her hair and softly stroking it.

"G-Gray?" She asked.

"Yeah, it is. What's wrong Lucy, I hate seeing you cry." I could feel my face slightly burn after saying this.

"I-I'm just so confused."

"So am I." I said, pulling her into a comforting embrace in which she held tightly to. I could feel her trembling slightly in my arms and moved her so that she was laying down. Covering her with the blankets I laid on top of them not to make her uncomfortable. I faced towards her, my head propped up by my elbow, my other hand wiping the tears from her cheeks. "We are all confused, but we are also here for one another. Get some sleep Lucy."

It was only faint, but after I said this, I saw Lucy wear a slight smile as she closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep. I knew I should have left for my own safety in the morning, but as I went to get up, Lucy's hand outstretched to hold mine. My face turned bright crimson as I tried to pull away, but she wasn't letting go anytime soon. I sighed, sitting back onto her bed. "What have I gotten myself into?" I whispered to myself, closing my eyes as Lucy held tightly to me.

.

.

.

I awoke to a loud scream, but what shocked me the most was that it wasn't Lucy who screamed. Opening my eyes, I looked towards the window where the noise had come from, to see a very angered Natsu. Lucy, who was still beside me, was slowly waking up. I was finally able to slip my hand from her hold as I stood up to face Natsu.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?" He screamed.

"Don't get the wrong idea," I answered calmly, "I was just trying to help her."

Natsu glared at me, his eyes full of hatred. "HOW DARE YOU HELP HER, THAT'S MY JOB." Before I had time to react, Natsu had hurled a heavy punch at my nose, sending me backwards, he followed this with another to my left eye, but before he could land a third, a cry from Lucy stopped him in his tracks.

"NATSU STOP!" She shrieked, "LEAVE, RIGHT NOW!"

He looked hurt by her words, but he listened, pulling his hand away and quickly storming out of the room. I reached to touch my face, feeling blood spilling from my nose and the corner of my eye, as well as a bruise forming on my cheek from the impact. I cringed at the pain, standing to wash it off in the bathroom.

"No, Gray, sit down, please." Lucy pleaded as she rushed out of the room, coming back with what appeared to be a first aid kit. She cleaned up the wound and helped the bleeding stop. "I'm so sorry." She said, holding an ice pack to my bruised cheek.

"Don't be sorry, I came here."

"But you helped me."

"But I could have left." I answered.

"It's not your fault Natsu is an overprotective idiot." She snapped.

I paused, "I thought you loved him."

"I do, well I did. I don't know anymore."

"That's why you were crying." I stated, she only nodded as an answer. Standing up, she heading into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast. I placed my head in my hands, "Why am I so bloody stupid?" I asked myself, letting a few tears escape my eyes, before I wiped them away and joined Lucy.

We sat in silence, each unsure of what to ask the other. I thanked Lucy for the breakfast and told her I was heading to the guild, then stood up to leave. "Wait." She said, "You're going to the guild with a bruise like that."

I nodded, "It doesn't really matter, I've had worse."

"At least wait for me, I don't want Natsu showing up again while he's mad." Lucy ran to the bathroom, where she quickly showered and got changed, I smiled glad that even after all this mess Lucy was able to be herself.

.

.

.

We arrived at the guild to face a lot of stares; Juvia immediately clung to my arm and questioned my injuries, to which I shrugged off, hoping nobody would come to conclusions. I saw Natsu sitting on the other side of the guild, his glare was burning a hole through me. Erza who was near-by, looked at both of us suspiciously, before pulling us together.

"What have I said about being friends?" She growled.

"Not going to be friends with a loser like him." Natsu mumbled.

"And Gray?" Erza glared.

"Not my fault this hot-head doesn't want to listen." I answered.

Erza's glare got darker. "I don't care if you hate each other, when we work as a team or are in this guild, we are all friends. Have I made myself clear."

Natsu and I both gulped loudly. "Y-Yes sir."

**I power wrote this chapter, and I am still semi-proud with it. I want to make tis story interesting, but I also want to add your ideas in it too. **

**PM me with any story requests and I will use them! **

**Review for more chapters. **

**Love Alyssa **


	3. Chapter 3

**I love you not **

**Chapter 3- Friends?**

_I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my ideas and storyline_

The next few days saw the guild returning to normal, Juvia was as clingy as ever and Lucy was back to her bubbly self. As usual, Natsu and I still brawled, though neither of us brought up the topic, which had become a taboo within our circle.

Though like most situations with our guild, when everything seemed right, a problem chose to grab our attention. It was an ordinary day, the guild was as loud as ever, I sat at the bar talking to Mira-Jane whilst I felt Juvia's hot glare on my back, when I heard Natsu call out to Lucy.

"Have you picked a quest yet?"

"No, I want to choose one with a good payment." She answered.

"How about this one?" He asked.

"Too long of a travel for your motion sickness." I felt my stomach sink, even after he had terrified her and yelled, she still cared for him. I placed my head in my palm, feeling nauseas as I did when I saw them together. _'What is wrong with me?' _I asked myself.

"Gray!"

"Yes." I snapped, to see Mira wearing a concerned expression.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little dizzy, that's all." I covered up as she handed me a glass of water. I tried to zone out of Lucy and Natsu's conversation, but my brain wouldn't allow it. Natsu was trying to get Lucy to pick a quest that only required two people, but Lucy kept rattling off excuses that being with a team would be better. I could hear the nerves within her voice and knew she didn't want to be a lone with Natsu after he had frightened her.

I stood up, defeated by my emotions and headed toward the quest board, acting as clueless as I could. "Oh hi Gray," Lucy said, "are you looking for a quest?"

"Hmm, yeah, I'm running low on money."

"Well Natsu and I were going to go on this quest," She showed me a poster, "But I think it will be too hard for just the two of us. And Happy of course." She paused, "Do you want to come with us?"

I really did want to go, but there would be too much tension if it were only us. "I'm not too sure, I mean if the whole team doesn't come, I'll feel like I'm intruding."

"Then we better go invite the others." She said, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward Wendy. I could feel my face heat up but I didn't try to pull away, it was only once we got to them that the realization hit Lucy and she released my arm, a pink tinge on her cheeks.

Wendy and Erza both quickly agreed to coming with us, and the five of us, plus the two exceeds, went our separate ways to go pack. On the way out of the guild I still managed to catch a glimpse of Natsu's dark glare as he quietly cursed to himself.

.

.

.

On the way to the train station, I caught up with Wendy who looked as though she was having trouble with her bags, bending down, I took one out of her hands to lessen the weight she was carrying.

"Oh, I can carry it myself." She said.

"It's not problem, really." I answered.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Thanks Gray, but wouldn't you rather help Lucy?"

My face turned bright crimson, "How? Who? What?" I asked, incredibly flustered.

"Oh I just assumed, you were holding hands before."

"Uh, no, that was just a mistake." I stuttered.

"Im sorry." Wendy cried.

"No it's okay, you just caught me by surprise."

Wendy sighed apologetically; we walked to the train station together, making light conversation. When we arrived as expected everyone was there except Erza, who we knew had over packed.

As usual, she had arrived with just enough time for us to force her bag into the carriage and grab a seat before Natsu's motion sickness begun. I watched in anger as he refused to lean on Erza but chose to lean on Lucy throughout the trip. I could tell she was uncomfortable, but didn't want to start another fight with Natsu.

Closing my eyes, I shut myself away from the scenario in front of me and fell into a light sleep. The sudden jolts of the train woke me up enough to know Natsu was still taking advantage of his motion sickness, and this angered me further. _'For someone who acts so bloody dense, he sure knows what he's doing.' _I looked outside to see that we had a few stops left. Sighing I stood up and slid out of my seat, needing some fresh air.

"Gray," I heard someone whisper, I turned to see everyone asleep except Lucy, I smiled and walked towards her. "Can you help me move him?" She asked. I chuckled, helping free Lucy from Natsu's sleeping wrath. She stood up, stretching, I knew I wouldn't be able to help myself from watching so I turned around and continued down the train carriage. "Wait, where are you going?" She asked.

"Just for some air." I answered.

"Do you mind if I come?" She asked me, "It's really stuffy in here." She quickly added.

"Sure." I smiled, heading towards the back of the train carriage, Lucy closely by my side.

Opening the door, I felt the cool air rush past me, I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and forgetting where I was. It wasn't until I heard a shiver from Lucy that I cam back into reality. Taking off my jacket, I handed it to her. "Here." I said.

"Oh no, I couldn't."

"I don't feel it remember." I paused, "Please I insist."

**3 Chapters in 3 days, I feel accomplished, and I even had to go to school today too. I must be superwoman. I Hope you guys are enjoying it, please leave any advice or ideas for me. **

**Review for more chapters **

**Love Alyssa xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Love you not **

**Chapter 4- Danger **

_I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my ideas and storyline_

We stood together in silence, on the back carriage of the train. The cool air running past us as though time itself had sped up. It was always like that with Lucy, time went too fast, was it because I was having fun? Whatever the answer was, I wish it would slow down so that I could be with her forever.

As we passed through snowy mountain ranges and frozen lakes, I watched as Lucy gaped in awe. She turned to me, smiling, then pointed up towards the sky. Bright colours were dancing above us, it was an aurora like no other I had ever seen.

Perhaps it was the gentle mood, or the very beauty that was before our eyes, I felt as though for this short time, my actions wouldn't have consequences. I slipped my hand into her own and held it tightly, I felt nervous, but when she slightly squeezed my hand back I was able to feel a wave of relief.

"It's so beautiful." She commented, still staring at the sight above us.

"I know something a thousand times more beautiful than this." I said nervously.

"What would that be?"

"You." I answered, almost whispering. I could see her face heat up quickly, she tried to cover her blush with her free hand, but wasn't able to completely mask it.

I chuckled, then pulled her into an embrace, she hid her face in my chest as a way to cover her embarrassment. "Lucy." I called, stroking her head, I knew now was my chance. She looked up, a slight red tinge still visible on her cheeks. I slowly moved my head towards hers, I didn't know why, but I felt as though it was the right thing to do. I was only inches away from her when the train quickly jolted, instinctively, I grabbed Lucy and held her tight as we fell towards the floor.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, but what was that?"

I looked around to see that the train had stopped completely, standing, I looked over the railing where I could see many men with small lights rapidly approaching the train. "Wait here." I growled, leaping over the side, losing my clothes in the process and ran towards the men.

"GRAY." I heard Lucy scream, she was scared and confused, but I couldn't turn away, I needed to save the others.

"ICE MAKE, GEYSER." I watched as several of the men evaded the attack, whilst only few were left to feel its impact. Now, those who hadn't been hit were running towards me, I swallowed hard, only now realising how many there were. "ICE MAKE, LANCE." I was able to stop a few more, but, the rest still came.

I threw several attacks at them, decreasing the numbers from about 50 to 10, I was exhausted, and I was alone. I saw the remaining men hold back to catch their breath, I quickly turned, my worry for Lucy getting the best of me. As my guard dropped, several swords slashed into me, I could no longer stand, falling forward, I coated the snow in front of me crimson red. The last thing I remember from that day was a burning feeling and an ear-piecing scream.

.

.

.

The room was dull, my skin was cold, there were sounds of crying beside me. I don't know why I am here, I don't know who put me here, all I can remember is a stabbing feeling of loss.

I tried to sit up, but the wounds in my stomach cause excruciating pain, I turned my neck to see a blonde beside me crying, why was she crying. "Hey, uh, can you help?" I asked, her eyes lit up, she nodded, slowly raising my bed. I smiled, thankful someone was here. She sat back down after she had helped me, holding my hand in hers, she begun to speak. "Thank you, for protecting me." She said.

"Protecting you?" I asked. "I think you have the wrong person."

She stared at me in shock, "What makes you say that Gray."

"I-I don't know who you are." I answered, obviously hurting the girl in front of me. She let go of my hand, ran out of the door and quickly returned with an obviously angry pink haired woman, 3 others and two cats.

"Do you remember any of them?" She asked, tears rolling down her cheeks.

I shook my head, "Sorry, I don't." I didn't want to hurt her, but I also didn't want to lie to her, I sighed. "I cant even remember who I am." I said, "But I feel like I can trust you." Tears begun to form, "Please, help me, I want to remember."

"Porlyusica." The blonde said to the pink haired lady, "Why is this happening."

"He took several blows to his head and had lost an unnatural amount of blood, I was shocked he lived, he might get his memories back in time, but there is a chance he won't. Your job is to be patient with him, teach him about who he is. But now that he has woken up, I expect you all out before tomorrow." She barked, before storming out.

The blonde came towards my bed, she sat on it's end, as though not to alarm me. "I guess we should start from the beginning. Your name is Gray Fullbuster, you're an ice-mage from the guild Fairy tail, this is Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Happy and Carla." She said pointing to each person in the room, "and… I'm Lucy."

I closed my eyes, trying to remember who they were, but my head started aching, "I'm so sorry." I cried once again, only to be comforted by Lucy's embrace.

**I am so sorry for taking so long to post this, assignments are driving me completely mad! But hey I'm back! Review for new chapters!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Love you not **

**Chapter 5- Learning again **

_I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my ideas and storyline_

Lucy had taken me to her home that night, I stayed with her for the next few days, visiting the guild and trying to get an insight of who I really was. She told me many stories of the past, taught me how I became a member of "Fairy Tail," how we became friend and even stories of a bad stripping habit I had.

I still had no of my memories, only the vivid images from what Lucy had told me, brushing my hands through my hair I sighed in defeat, it was hard to remember my name sometimes, let alone all the stories she had told me. "Lucy." I said, catching the blonde's attention, she was writing letters again, I noticed she did it each night. She looked toward me, her brown orbs filled with sadness, "I'm sorry."

Staring at me, she shook her head, then spoke. "Please, if anything it's my fault."

"What?" I asked, how was any of this her fault?

"I told you the reason you lost your memories was due to blows to your head, but I've been avoiding how it happened."

I looked at her, stunned, then grabbed her hands without thinking, "Please Lucy, I need to know. It might help somehow."

Lucy held my hands back tightly, then began, "We were on a train, it got ambushed." She sniffled, "We were outside alone together, there were so many attackers, yet you tried to fight them all alone, refusing to let me fight. You were doing well too, until you dropped your guard, that's when they gained the upper hand. I should have fought despite what you said, I was so terrified I didn't realise how much you were struggling."

By this time many tears were streaming down Lucy's cheeks. I stood up, pulling her into a tight embrace, "I am sure that I had a reason to fight them alone, even if I don't know it myself I can tell you were very dear to me." I kissed the top of her head through instinct and saw a pink tinge appear on her cheeks.

.

.

.

The next morning, when I arrived at the guild I was greeted with a fireball to the face, as I had learned, Natsu and I had quite the rivalry before I lost my memories, I approached him slowly, acting casual, then punching him in the face. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE A TOLD YOU I DON'T REMEMBER HOW TO USE MY POWERS." I yelled, earning a chuckle from Natsu.

"Well, Happy and I believe that if we try to fight you enough, maybe eventually you will remember how to use them. Like the good old days." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes, "Do I ever get a break, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Walking over to the bar, I sat in front of the white mage who was called Mirajane. She smiled and waved to me, handing me a glass of orange juice.

"You and Natsu seem friendly as ever." She laughed.

"How did I ever deal with this guy before?" I asked.

"Well we had to repair and renovate the guild often."

"I can see why, he gets on my nerves." I rolled my eyes again earning a smile from Mira.

I heard laughing behind me, turning around to see Natsu and Happy, obviously up to something, before I had time to ask, Natsu yelled. "I JUST REALISED SOMETHING. YOU CALED ME STUPID." He threw over a dozen fireballs at me in the space of a few seconds, the only defence I had was to block as much of my body and face with my arms, which is exactly what I did. Closing my eyes shut, I waited to feel the stinging feel from the fire, yet it never came. Peaking, I was astonished at what I saw, and judging by the reactions of those I could still see, the others were too.

In front of me stood a wall of ice that stretched so it almost reached the roof. I could see Natsu on the other side, arms crossed and a smug look on his face, he burnt a hole through the ice, sticking his head in, still smiling. "Told you it'd work." He laughed.

"You're the stupidest genius out." I heard Lucy proclaim as she ran up to Natsu hugging him, I didn't know why, but it hurt me to see her so close to the fire-mage. I felt my head throb, the names of all the techniques I had learned and created over the years came rushing to me. I bent down, trying to conceal the pain, but let out a cry.

All those who weren't hidden by the ice barricade, which was being slowly melted, rushed to my side, trying to help. The pain was followed by a rush of dizziness, then suddenly my head no longer hurt. I sighed "Why does this shit have to happen." I said, before standing and heading out of the guild alone.

.

.

.

"Gray Stop." I heard Lucy shout again, she had been following me ever since I left, but I didn't turn around, she caught up to me, grabbing my arm, completely out of breath. I stared at her, waiting for her to catch her breath. "What happened in there, everyone's worried."

"I remembered." I answered bluntly.

"How much?" Lucy asked, concerned.

"Only about all my techniques."

"Something seems to be bothering you though."

"I felt like, my magic come with suffering. Like something happened to me that effects my magic or something."

"I think it's about time we tell you about your teacher, Ul."

**IM BACK. Sorry for taking so long with this one, I had a stack of assignments thrown at my face, but I finished them all, meaning I have time to write again. I' pretty sure it's evident how long it's been since I wrote, but I have so many ideas for the story so that's a plus right?**

**More reviews means more chapters**

**Love Alyssa xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I love you not **

**Chapter 6- Building up old friendships **

_I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my ideas and storyline_

Lucy had explained to me all she knew about my old teacher Ul, I was intrigued to know of how I became an ice mage, and a little frightened of how my stripping habit had begun. Although she hadn't been able to tell me all I wanted to know, Lucy told me if I was patient, she would have all the answers to the questions she couldn't answer herself.

I was confused at first, spending the next few days contemplating what she had meant whilst practicing my magic again. All my abilities had come back as though I had never lost them, though; I hoped that through practice I could regain more of what I had lost.

I sprawled across the grass, my chest rising up and down rapidly, I closed my eyes, feeling at peace for the first time since I lost my memories. Maybe there was a reason for this pain I was enduring. "Long time no see, though I'm sure you wouldn't remember me." A voice called out, I turned around, lying flat to see a white haired man. He appeared a few years older than me and was staring at me with his dark pupils.

"You're right when you say that." I sighed. "Who are you?"

"Lyon, we're brothers, not blood related obviously, I'm far more handsome." He laughed, then quickly became solemn again. "I was hoping it wasn't true, that maybe it was a prank, but from the way you were training, I can tell. You really have lost your memories haven't you?"

I nodded, "All I can remember is my magic, it was painful to recover though."

Lyon looked stunned, "You don't even remember her?"

"Who?"

"Lucy."

"No. I remember nobody. Why would she be any different to the others?"

"From the way you stared at each-other during the Grand Magic Games, I hoped maybe you were able to remember her."

I felt my cheeks burn, "I don't, sorry."

"It's hurting her you know, seeing you, but you've forgotten her."

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ABOUT IT?" I was enraged, I had a feeling Lyon was lying to me, trying to take a similar approach to Natsu and force it out of me."

"FIGHT HARDER." He snapped back.

"IT'S PRETTY BLOODY HARD WHEN YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHERE TO START." I turned away, "If you only came here to insult me, leave."

"I'm sorry, it was worth a try wasn't it?" He asked, proving my thoughts right. "I heard you wanted to know about Ul." I nodded, taking a seat next to Lyon as he explained how we met our teacher. He mentioned her bizarre teaching methods, then explained her death. It had hurt me to know I wasn't able to save her, but Lyon was able to clear up, that in a way, we had saved her.

.

.

.

The guild was as noisy as ever, tables and chairs were being thrown across the room from Natsu's urge to break everything he sees. Lyon and I walked through, dodging the flying furniture and making our way to the quest board. He had proposed that we go on a quest to see how well I remembered my combat skills.

As Lyon pulled a quest off the board in which he thought would be appropriate, a very concerned Lucy approached us. "Lyon… I don't think he's ready."

"C'mon Lucy, he will begin to fear combat if you hide it from him." Lyon said.

Lucy sighed, giving in easier than I had expected. "Fine, but Natsu and I are coming." She said, storming over to the ramped fire mage and pulling him away by his ear.

.

.

.

After a long painful train ride, where I learnt Natsu suffers from motion sickness because of his Dragonslayer Magic, we finally arrived where we were needed. Meeting with the client, we learnt that the town was being robbed overnight, but nobody was able to catch the culprits.

We spent a few hours planning out a strategy, then choosing a location to ambush the thieves. The sun had set and all the civilians had made their ways back home. After about half an hour, whispering could be heard from around the corner, we hid in the shadows, waiting for our targets, leaping out once they had turned around.

There were 4 men and one woman in total, two of them drew blades, one drew a gun and the other two prepared to use their magic, we were outnumbered, but that didn't stop Natsu from making the first move. I watched as each of my friends took a stance. Natsu's fists were lit up, Lyon had fog surrounding him, and Lucy drew out her Leo key. I watched them, then decided it was best I fought too.

Placing my closed fist on my palm, I allowed the energy to flow through my body, "Ice make, geyser." I called, watching it hit two of our enemies, Natsu took this as an opening, punching one in the face whilst Lyon took the other.

"Nice work." Lyon called, I turned to see how Lucy was going, Leo was doing his best to keep off two of the opposition while Lucy fought the other two. She was struggling, my instincts acted immediately, I ran to her.

"Ice make, cannon." Pushing one of the enemies back, I left Lucy with the woman and chased down the one I had hit. We were all able to fight off our enemy after winning the upper hand in the fight, or so we thought. We took a moment to catch our breaths, but that was all it took.

A seventh thief, one that was hidden in the shadows sprung out, slicing Lucy several times. The pain was evident in her eyes, I reached out to her as the thief threw her over his shoulder, her hands pulling on his short black locks. He began to run, I followed, grabbing Lucy's hand, trying to bring her back to me. Before I could realise what had happened, Lucy and the thief vanished into thin air, her perfume lingering in the air and the feel of her hand in mine still there.

I broke down, dropping to the ground, my head ached, worse than it had the last time. Tears streamed from my cheeks and I let out a pained scream, it was at that moment I remembered just how much I loved Lucy Heartfilia.

**I feel very evil for ending this chapter this way. But my fingers are sore from typing and I'm slowly drifting off to sleep. I wanted to give you guys another chapter because I still feel bad about taking so long the last time. **

**Review for more chapters!**

**Alyssa xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I love you not **

**Chapter 7- Searching **

_I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my ideas and storyline_

It had been a day since we lost Lucy. Lyon, Natsu, and I searching frantically, rushing through towns, catching train after train, all to find a trace of her, but nobody had seen the blonde. I curled my hands into fists, I punched the wall in-front of me, letting my crimson blood trickle from my knuckles and down the wall.

I still couldn't remember who Lucy was, but I had remembered my feelings toward her, and the pain of knowing I was unable to protect her burned holes in my heart. I felt alone, as though the world had abandoned me, tears began to fall once again, I held my uninjured hand to my face, trying to stop crying, to prove I was strong. "Why did this happen?" I asked myself, overflowing with emotion.

"Sometimes we need bad things to happen to recognise the good." Lyon called from behind me, placing his hand on my shoulder for comfort.

"Where did you come from?" I asked rudely, Lyon didn't seem to mind though.

"I finished searching, no sign of her, thought I should help you out." He paused, "You've remembered something haven't you? Natsu told me you acting similarly the last time."

I sighed, "Yeah, I have."

"Keep going."

"I remember my feelings for Lucy. It's my fault that she was taken, now I may never see her again." I sobbed.

Lyon punched my hard after I said that, knocking me to the ground, he then held me by my shirt collar, screaming. "IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT SHE GOT TAKEN, BUT IT IS YOUR FAULT THAT WE ARE TAKING SO BLOODY LONG TO FIND HER. GET OFF YOUR ASS, STOP MOAPING AROUND AND PUT SOME EFFORT INTO YOUR LIFE." His words hit me like bullets, even though I had no memory of him, I knew at that moment Lyon truly was the brother I was raised with. I wiped my eyes and cleaned the blood off of my hands, smiling slightly at Lyon.

"I guess you're right, I mean, if I don't find her, I won't be able to tell her how I feel, and for me, that isn't an option."

.

.

.

It had now been three days, we had searched for Lucy everywhere, the only lead we had was of a new guild that had formed at the base of a mountain, we decided to head there, in hopes of finding out some form of information. Arriving there, we knew we had found our answer, an ear piercing could be heard from behind the wooden doors. Natsu, who had the most sensitive ears immediately put an answer to our suspicious.

"Lucy." He whispered, before busting down the door. "GIVE HER BACK." The dark guild immediately burst into flames, Natsu's rage saw many of it's members falling into unconscious state before they had time to react.

"Well, no time to waste. " Lyon said, before joining the fight.

"Yeah." I agreed, following the lead of the others. We managed to fight off many of the mages, but their numbers kept expanding, another scream could be heard which stopped me in my tracks.

Lyon took down a man in front of me, snapping me back into reality. "Go find her." He said to me, mocking those who were attacking me and giving me a clear path to sprint towards the scream.

I powered down the guilds stair, heading lower and lower underground, my legs were exhausted, but Lucy's life was on the line. The screams begin to get louder and more frequent, I rushed, jumping down flights of stairs at a time, desperate to save Lucy before it was too late. And finally, I arrived, seeing a naked Lucy strapped to a support that held up the guild. There were deep wounds on her pale skin, blood trickled down her entire body. Her eyes were puffy and red from the tears she cried. But what I noticed the most was the man who had done this to her.

He was average in height, with white hair and brown eyes that looked red at first, he held a whip in one hand, and a bloodied dagger in the other. The malicious grin painted onto his face made my blood boil, I could feel myself losing control, the air around us turning icy.

I growled, "Ice make, hammer," then, without second thought, attacked the monster in front of me, evading his attacks and hitting him with my own. "How dare you hurt her," I cried, mercilessly throwing more attacks at him. The grin had been wiped off his face, changed to one of suffering, I managed to gain the advantage when he dropped his guard, knocking him over and not hesitating to impale him through the heart. I watched as he took his last breath, then lay limp on the cold floor.

I ran to Lucy, untying her and wrapping my shirt around her shoulders, she fell into my arms, as though the pole she was tied to were the only thing keeping her alive. I lowered her to the floor with me, cleaning up her wounds and wiping away her tears, I hugged her tightly, seating her in my lap, using my body to warm her.

"It's okay, I'm here now."

She sniffled, burying her face in my chest, I could feel her tremble against me. "Thank you."

"You shouldn't be thanking me, I let you get taken in the first place."

"But you also saved me."

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without Natsu and Lyon."

"It doesn't matter." She said. "You came, you fought for me. Nothing matters more than that."

I smiled at her, holding her closely, I waited until she stopped trembling, then spoke again. "Hey Lucy." She nodded for me to continue, "I may not remember who you are, but I remember one thing." I paused. "I love you."

Her eyes widened, a red tinge visible on her cheeks, "I have waited to hear those words for a long time." She said, moving closer to my chest.

I kissed the top of her head, picking her up and heading back towards the guild entrance, "I feel like I have been waiting to say them for a long time."

**Another chapter down, thank God the exams are over, I can write whenever I want. I am really happy with the way this chapter ended. Well I must be off to binge watch some anime now. **

**Review for more chapters!**

**Alyssa xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**I love you not **

**Chapter 8- Back**

_I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my ideas and storyline_

We were heading back to the guild after collecting our reward, the guild we had taken down being the thieves who were stealing from the town. The four of us, plus Happy, sat in the small cabin, Natsu doubled over and resting on Lucy, she looked uncomfortable, yet didn't protest.

As we neared Lyon's stop, he raised from the seat, saluting us, "Well, it's a shame you don't remember me yet," He said, "But we all have our priorities." He winked, before hurrying out of the train, leaving me flustered when Lucy asked what he meant.

It was only four of us now, and at least another hour on the train to go. Natsu had finally stopped complaining and fallen asleep, Happy, had soon followed, lying on Natsu's chest. Lucy sighed, Natsu had pressed against a dark wound on her arm, causing her pain, I stood up, moving the fire mage off of her and against the wall.

"He'll wake up." She protested.

"But you're in pain," I snapped, "I don't want you getting hurt anymore."

"T-thanks," She said, a red tinge on her cheeks. It made her look cute, I shook my head, erasing my thoughts. Taking the seat across from her, I couldn't help but stare, everything from the hair on her head to her toe nails was perfect, I covered my face with my hands to hide any obvious blush. I knew I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts, I couldn't even remember who Lucy really was, but my emotions knew she was someone dear to me.

"Gray?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

I quickly removed my hands from my face, feeling the tension in the air, "Yeah, just tired" I lied, it made me feel like a coward, but since I saved Lucy and confessed, she hadn't mentioned anything.

"You should rest." She said.

"But then you'll be alone."

"It's fine really, you carried me all the way from the mountain guild to the town then to the train station. You need to rest."

"I really don't." I said, although sleeping would have cleared my mind, I continued to protest.

"GRAY," Lucy snapped, "It's obvious you care for me, but please, let me show you that I care for you." She grabbed my hands and held them tight. "I've already lost you once, please, don't do anything stupid to make it twice." A tear fell from her eye, seeing Lucy sad was worse than the thought of having all my organs ripped out one by one.

I let go of her hand, wiping the teardrop away with my thumb, "I'm sorry," I said, "I don't want to hurt you." I puled her into a tight embrace, which she responded to, hugging me back, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you for existing." She said, a bright red blush painted on her face, I smiled in response.

With the slow rocking of the train and the comfort of having Lucy in my arms, I slowly drifted off to sleep, still smiling, feeling as though nothing could ruin this moment.

.

.

.

"Next stop, Magnolia." The train driver called out, waking me from my sleep. I opened my eyes to see Natsu was still asleep against the wall we left him on, though he was holding Happy now, and Lucy had surprisingly fallen asleep in my arms. I blushed, noticing her shirt had slipped off her shoulders, revealing her chest. I moved it back up, shaking her slightly.

"Hey Lucy," She opened her eyes slowly, "we are almost home."

She groaned a little, "Five more minutes."

I laughed, figuring she didn't remember where she was. Lucy, if you wait five more minutes you'll miss the station."

"I don't care." She pouted, obviously not being a morning person.

"Do you want me to piggyback you?" I asked, earning a nod and lowering myself so Lucy could climb on my back. After she had gotten comfortable I moved to Natsu and Happy, I kicked him, my hands already full. "Natsu up. Time to go." He was either ignoring me or didn't hear me, but I received no response. "Guess I'll have to eat your dinner and fish." I said, grinning.

"DINNER." Natsu shouted.

"FISH." Happy followed.

I laughed as they both sprung up, "Good, just in time." I stared walking, knowing they would follow and stepped out of the train.

"WAIT A SECOND." Natsu shouted as soon as the train had left. "I DON'T SEE ANY FOOD OR FISH."

"I take it there is plenty at the guild." I said before walking off, not wanting to start a fight whilst carrying Lucy who was like a precious gem to me.

Lucy woke up not too long after I had left Natsu and Happy, who probably flew to the guild. "Weren't we on a train?" She asked.

"Well that was about 10 minutes ago, now we are almost at the guild. You aren't a morning person are you?"

"What gave me away?" She asked, laughing to herself.

.

.

.

Arriving at the guild, many tables and chairs had been flipped over, suggesting Natsu had made it there before us, as we walked through the doors, Juvia, who had a tendency to follow me around grabbed me by the arm, knocking Lucy away from me. "Juvia has been waiting for Gray to return. She thinks it's only right that he should be her partner." Juvia glared at me eagerly, waiting for an answer.

"What dance?"

"The guild is having a ball next week, Juvia wants to dance with Gray." She answered.

I looked around to see Lucy being held by Natsu in a similar way I overheard him talking to her. "C'mon Luce, it'll be fun, come to the ball with me." Our eyes met, both of us feeling pressured not to hurt anyone's feelings, I nodded to her and sighed.

"I guess that's okay." I mumbled to Juvia, seeing her eyes light up like the sun. Natsu, who was on the other side of the guild, was holding Lucy tightly, celebrating in victory.

**Another one down, I cannot wait to write about this dance. So many ideas, so little time. How are you guys finding the story? Do you have any ideas or advice I should know about? Let me know if you want more chapter ^_^**

**Alyssa xx **


	9. Chapter 9

**I Love you not **

**Chapter 9- the dance **

_I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my ideas and storyline_

Sure enough, a week quickly passed by, the ball I had been dreading creeping up on me with each breath I took. I held the jacket for my tux in one hand, throwing my tie over my shoulder with the other. Juvia had forced me to go shopping with her with every spare second I had, running in and out of stores, finding the perfect outfits and accessories. I barely had any time to myself, but with every free breath I could grasp I would spend it with Lucy, trying to get my memories back.

Aside from remembering about my powers and my feelings for Lucy, within that week, after digging through photo albums, I was able to remember when I first joined the guild, as well as my childhood friendships with Natsu, Erza and Lisanna. I could tell it hurt Lucy each time I remembered someone new, but was still clueless about most of my past with her. I tried my best to comfort her in these times, pressuring myself to remember something, but having no result.

"Gray-sama." The annoying tone of Juvia's voice snapped me out of my trance, I sighed, pushing my arms through the jacket's sleaves, and then angrily doing my tie. Juvia walked in, calling my name again, the loving way she addressed felt like having pins pressed into my ears.

I looked to her, seeing the pale blue ball down she had purchased, it had no sleves, but she wore long gloves to cover majority of her arms, the bottom half of the dress was patterned with swirls which worked their way up the her waist. Her hair was let out, and her eyes stared brightly at me.

I smiled at her, yet I wish she hadn't asked me to be her partner. "Gray-sama?" She called once again, this time I was paying full attention, a pain came to my head, after the first few times it didn't hurt as much though I still felt like crying out, but, to avoid having Juvia all over me in concern, I held in all the pain as more memories were flowing back. Images of when I met Juvia, how she came to join the guild and why she was always around me came back.

I blinked the pain away as quickly as possible, linking arms with Juvia and walking her to the hall, where the ball would be held.

.

.

.

Juvia's eagerness to being seen with me led us to being one of the first couples to arrive, which placed more awkwardness on me. I tried my best to volunteer myself to help with the rest of the set up, but Juvia latched onto my arm wherever I went.

I rolled my eyes in anger, other couples had started to arrive, no matter what I couldn't yell at Juvia, it would hurt her too much and cause a scene. The doors opened again, revealing the silhouette of Natsu and Lucy, my eyes diverted towards Lucy as she entered the light.

She wore a pale peach coloured dress, which was sparkled all the way through, it had sleaves that ended on her elbows and a vintage styled collar. Her hair was tied into a bun, her fringe falling forward; I couldn't help but stare at the angel in front of me, and I could feel my face burning brightly.

Juvia had been tugging on my arm since before the doors had opened, but I hadn't responded, she called me, and I finally turned around. "Can we dance?" She asked, as a slow song begun to play. I nodded, not wanting to neglect my partner.

"I'm not very good." I said as we reached the centre of the hall, where Juvia quickly took a hold of my shoulder and hand.

"Juvia doesn't care, as long as she can dance with Gray." She said, moving her head toward my chest, making me feel uncomfortable, but once again, I said nothing.

Several dances later, I finally got a break, telling Juvia I wanted to rest, she insisted on sitting with me no matter what I said. I arrived at out table to see that we were sharing with Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Jellal, who Lucy told me was a close friend of Erza's, he somehow got invited despite not being a member of Fairy Tail, my eyes shone with happiness when I realised Lucy was seated to the left of me. I left Juvia for a moment to grab drinks, then returned to see the others had joined us as dinner was being served soon.

Taking my seat, I quickly smiled at Lucy, she smiled back, her face glowing with beauty. As I sat, Juvia, who was being more clingy than usual, grabbed my hand from beneath the table, holding it firmly. I tried to pull away, but she only let go after the food was served, we all ate, Natsu devouring more plates than people in the guild. We spoke about adventures, which we had in the past, everyone having hopes of awakening memories from my past, though they were unsuccessful.

Jellal and Erza left as soon as the music began again, the pair dancing with passion, the rest of us remained at the table for a while, Juvia left to use the bathroom, though I knew it was just an excuse for her to fix her hair and make-up, meaning I had at least 20 minutes to myself. Natsu had ended up in a deep conversation with Lisanna and Happy, I turned to see Lucy, who sighed with relief from having Natsu off her back.

I stood up, knowing it was now or never, bowing down I held out my hand, "Would you like to dance beautiful?" I was embarrassed, but Lucy responded, blushing just as I was, she took my hand and I led her to the dance floor.

I held her waist firmly, she wrapped her arms around my neck and we begun to dance slowly. "Now this is more comfortable." I said.

Lucy nodded, "I wish it were like this from the start, but you can say no to Natsu."

"Juvia is the same." We danced for many songs, ignoring the aching in our feet, our heads slowly pressing closer together, I could feel Lucy's breath on my lips, I felt as though this was the best moment I had ever lived, I went to close the gap between us, feeling more happiness than I could ever comprehend.

But that was where it ended, a flaming fist was plunged into my side, knocking me onto the floor, in front of me I saw an angry Natsu, defensively holding back Lucy. Behind him, Juvia stood, her expression a mix between anger, betrayal and sadness.

He growled, "HOW DARE YOU TAKE WHAT'S MINE." Giving me no time to react, Natsu through several punches at me, bruising my face, limbs and body. When I could finally react, I created a barrier, trying to catch my breath before he broke it.

As Natsu threw attacks at me, I defended them, we were fighting for what felt like eternities, Natsu paused to grab his breath, in this time, instincts took over me, before I knew what I was doing, I pulled off my shirt, taking a more defensive stance. I could see a look of horror in Lucy's eyes ,as I did this, she began to scream.

"NATSU STOP THIS." She called out several times, but her words had no effect, my head began to throb and that was when I knew I had no chance. Dropping to my knees, the pain took over me, worse than it ever had before, tears fell from my eyes, and I screamed in agony. She ran to my side, holding me tightly, knowing Natsu wouldn't attack if she were there, I caught a glimpse of Master Makarov approaching Natsu, then heard him yell, but I couldn't process what it was he said.

Lucy held me tightly, as Natsu was dragged out of the guild by his ear, Happy following closely behind. I looked to see Juvia, but she had also vanished, breaking down into more tears, I cried, "This is all my fault."

**Well, I got a little carried away with this chapter, time to start the romance between Gray and Lucy, I am an evil little writer. **

**So what did you think? Let me know for more chapters!**

**Alyssa xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**I Love you not **

**Chapter 10- Hurt**

_I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my ideas and storyline_

After Natsu and I created a scene, Makarov, containing his rage, told those who were still at the ball to head home as it was getting late, an issue which had never once occurred during a party at Fairy Tail until now.

Everyone took his or her leave, but I was still unable to stand, the throbbing had me in an almost complete state of paralysis, memories of all the pain I had felt in my life, from the moment I lost my home to times where I felt completely useless, came back to me, as well as this, I was also able to remember the stripping habit I had developed over my years of training, and I could also faintly visualise my teacher, Ur, who I loved so dearly.

I trembled, my hands still on my head, Lucy pressed closely into me for comfort, I could smell her perfume, it comforted me, knowing she was beside me through all of this. She moved her hand to hold mine gently, it felt like a cold raindrop on a hot day, relieving me of some of the pain. Her other hand rested in my hair, stroking it to try get my mind off the pain.

"Does it feel better now?" She asked.

"A-a little." I choked out. "Lucy."

"Yeah?" She responded, finally being able to control my body again, I wrapped my arms around her tightly, I could feel tears still forming, some from pain, others from the memories I had just regained.

"Thank you, for being here." I answered; she smiled in response, still holding onto me.

"You remember more now, don't you?" She asked, I nodded, explaining how I remembered Juvia when she arrived at my room, as well as the stripping and bad memories. "I'm sorry." She said, small droplets now falling from her eyes, instinctively, I raised my hand, wiping them away.

"Don't you cry too, it's not you're fault, accidents happen." I smiled softly at her, letting her know it was okay. We both sat on the floor in the hall, no further words were spoken, we just comforted each other, knowing soon everything would be okay.

Our silence was broken by Master Makarov and Mirajane, who had been cleaning the hall up, Makorov sat in front of Lucy and I, Mira leaned against a near-by table. "You two never did get along." Makorov said. "I always watched you two fight, as violent as it would seem, you both always tried your hardest not to hurt the other." He paused, Lucy and I now faced him, holding hands. "Up until now, I thought you and Natsu were incapable of having a proper fight, but something has changed the friendship you used to share." He sighed looking toward Lucy, then back to me. "Love is a strange thing, you have no control over who you choose to fall in love with. Something special has bloomed between the two of you, until Natsu and Juvia are able to accept it, they will fight for you both. It will cause you pain, but if she means a lot to you, you won't give in." With that, Makarov stood and headed out of the hall, Mira looked towards us, winked then quickly left.

We were the only two in the building, yet I couldn't focus, Makarov's words continued to repeat in my head, I knew he was right, Lucy and I falling in love was going to impact those around us harshly. Were we really willing to take the risk?

I took a deep breath, standing up, a wave of dizziness hit me, but I ignored it, stretching my hand to help Lucy stand. I held her closely as we exited the hall, walking toward her apartment, once again, we were in silence, the shock of the events which had taken place in front of us still in effect. The moon was full that night, many stars could be seen, and I stared at it in awe, being so intrigued that I didn't realise we had arrived at Lucy's.

"Gray." She said, tugging at my arm.

"Oh sorry." I apologised.

"It's alright," Lucy smiled, "It really is beautiful."

"It's the only full moon I remember seeing, it really is amazing." I smiled back, as Lucy opened her door, walking in, but I didn't follow.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"Nah," I turned around, "I really should be heading home."

She grabbed my arm, "Wait, what if Juvia is there? You've already been through enough today. Please stay, I don't want you getting hurt."

"But I don't have any clothes."

"You still have some from when I was taking care of you." She hurriedly responded.

"I guess that's okay." I said, following Lucy inside and upstairs, she passed me some of the clothes I had left at her place, then ran to her room to get changed. I slipped on my sweatpants, deciding to give the t-shirt a miss.

"Are you done?" Lucy called.

"Yeah." I responded as she walked out in an oversized t-shirt, her hair now tied into a low ponytail, she froze when she walked out, staring at me, a blush evident on her face. "Am I missing something?" I quickly checked to see if I still had my pants on, then looking at her with a confused expression.

"No." She quickly snapped. I couldn't help but realise she seemed nervous.

It took me a moment, but the realisation eventually hit me, I moved closer to Lucy, she took a step back, her eyes not moving from their position. Smirking, I grabbed the shirt she previously handed me, and begun to slip it over my head.

"Hey, no fair." She said without thinking, then covering her mouth in embarrassment.

I threw the shirt back to where I had left it before, then moved closer toward her, Lucy was now pressed against the wall, I was only a few steps away from her, her face was turning brighter with each passing second. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but were you just checking me out Miss Heartfilia?" I said with a smirk. She nodded slowly, as I moved closer, the embarrassment evident in her eyes. "That's what I thought. I think its only fair I get a turn to though."

"W-what?" She said, blushing.

I closed the gap between us, our bodies touching and out faces only inches apart. "I think you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met." I said, seeing her eyes widen. Moving on instinct, I closed the rest of the gap between us, gently pressing my lips onto hers.

**Okay, I feel more evil for the ending of this one than the last chapter. I hope you're all enjoying the story! Review for more chapters!**

**Alyssa xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**I Love you not**

**Chapter 11- Love**

_I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my ideas and storyline_

Lucy's lips were softer than clouds, kissing her made it feel as though nobody else existed except the two of us. I had immediately shut my eyes, wanting to absorb every moment, as though it were my last. I was about to pull away when Lucy hadn't responded, but her hand snaked it's way into my hair, pulling my head closer to her own.

I held her delicate body close, fearing that if I let go, I would never experience this again. We started, only lightly pecking each other's lips, slowly transitioning into longer, deeper kisses. Lucy opened her mouth slightly too widen the kiss, I took this as an opportunity, sliding my tongue into her mouth, playing with her own, cupping one of my hands behind her neck, she allowed me to passionately explore her mouth, then returned the kisses when she wanted a turn.

We broke for air, panting heavily, but I wasn't ready to stop yet. Moving my head toward Lucy's neck I planted soft kisses along her neckline, she brought her hands to my stomach, lightly brushing her fingers over the lines of each individual muscle, I heard her moan as I planted a kiss near her collar bone, smiling, I began to suck on the skin gently, feeling her shiver with pleasure as I did so.

With the hand she wasn't using, Lucy pulled my head up from her neck, staring deeply into my eyes. I watched as her eyes, sweeter than chocolate, stared into mine, as though they were searching for a hidden treasure. I pressed our heads together, not breaking eye contact, still panting from the lack of air.

"Hey Lucy." I puffed out.

"Yeah?"

"Be mine?" I asked. She nodded to me in reply, tears of happiness forming in her eyes, "I may not know what exactly made me fall for you, but I know you are incredibly special to me." I said picking her up; she wrapped her legs around me, kissing me on the nose then on the lips as I brought her to her room. Dropping onto her bed, I laid on my back, Lucy sprawled on top of me, she propped herself up quickly, kissing me deeply, I kissed her back passionately, brushing my hands through her hair until we broke for air again.

Lucy rolled off me, then, burrowed under the covers, pulling them over me too. "Someone's sleepy." I laughed, to which she responded with a pout. I lied down beside her, she curled into me, grabbing my hand and holding it tightly. "Thank you."

"For what?" She asked.

"Being here for me, even though I'm completely useless at times." I answered.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," she smiled, "and thank you, for being here for me when I need rescuing."

"I will always save my damsel in distress."

She laughed at this, "Goodnight Gray."

"Goodnight Lucy." I replied, kissing her forehead, then falling into a deep slumber.

.

.

.

I awoke holding Lucy tightly in my arms, her golden locks had fallen out of the band she kept them in, sprawling across her face and her pillow. I pushed a few strands behind her ears, admiring her angelic beauty before climbing out of the bed to use the bathroom.

I had found one of the bags I left at Lucy's house and took out a pair of shorts, and underwear, then head toward the shower. Adjusting the temperature, I made sure the water was warm before hoping in, brushing my hand through my hair, I allowed the tiny droplets to fall onto my face. Leaning against the wall of the shower, I touched my lips, recalling the events, which had taken place the previous night. I smiled, realising that maybe losing my memories was the start of a better life.

I finished washing, got changed, then headed for the door when I heard voices coming from Lucy's room. I pressed my ear against her door, trying to hear if it was okay for me to enter. "Please, I've already told you, leave me alone." I could hear Lucy say, her voice shaky. I pushed the door open slowly, peaking in to see Natsu propped above Lucy, his face dangerously close to hers. In rage, I busted into the room, knocking Natsu off of Lucy and onto the floor. He glared at me, his eyes sharper than knives, Lucy had clung to my back, I could feel her entire body trembling, I held her hand from behind, reassuring her.

"I KNEW IT WAS YOU." Natsu yelled, "It's all your fault."

Lucy clenched my arm tightly, "Don't you think I already know that." I said sighing, "But you have no right to treat Lucy the way you just did."

"It's you who should back off." Natsu growled.

"Oh really, is that why she is trembling behind me. Is that why she told you to go away? Is that why the sight of you is scaring her? You claim I'm the bad guy, but what does that make you." I was pissed off, and each passing second with Natsu was making my mood worsen. He stood up, still glaring at me. I lowered Lucy to the bed for her own safety, then took a defensive stance, it seemed all Natsu wanted to do lately was fight. He threw a punch; I dodged it, grabbing his arm and twisting it, making him face Lucy. "Look at her, does that look like the face of someone who trusts you?"

Natsu broke my hold, pushing me into Lucy's closet, "MAYBE SHE WOULD STILL TRUST ME IF YOU HADN'T SURVIVED THAT FIGHT WITH THE DRAGONS." Dizziness from the impact and shock from Natsu's words hit me at the same time, I had thought until now, the memory of my death at the Grand Magic Games was a fake, but realisation about my old friend Ultear and her sacrifice for us hit me hard, giving Natsu an advantage in the fight.

Grabbing me by the neck, Natsu held on tightly, pulling me forward, then smashing me into Lucy's window, shards of glass sticking into my arms and face, the only reason I didn't fall out of the window was Lucy's hand pulling tightly onto mine, keeping me up. She managed to pull me through the window, but as soon as I was safe again, Natsu stepped on my stomach, I coughed, a taste of blood at the back of my throat. He pulled Lucy into him, kissing her deeply on the lips, she pushed at him hard, but he only backed away when he was ready.

"You don't need this wimp Lucy, come with me, I will treat you better." He held at him hand, Lucy raised hers, I felt as though my life was over, but instead of taking his hand, Lucy struck Natsu over the face.

"GET OUT RIGHT NOW, HOW DARE YOU BARGE IN HERE AND TELL ME HOW TO LIVE. YOU CAN'T HAVE EVERYTHING YOU WANT, JUST ACCEPT DEFEAT AND LEAVE GRAY AND I ALONE. YOU'RE HURTING ME, BUT MOST OF ALL YOU'RE RUINING THE FRIENDSHIP YOU AND GRAY USED TO CHERISH. I NEVER WANT YOU IN MY HOUSE AGAIN." Lucy screamed, Natsu was shocked, jumping out of the window in which he broke, I heard him punch the wall, then walk away.

I looked to Lucy, seeing her already tending to my wounds, and it was at that moment that I remembered Lucy as being the strong, independent woman she was. She stood to get some bandages, I watched as she left, remembering the smiles and tears we shed together, remembering the fierce and stubborn attitude of the one I loved, and I smiled, knowing that she would always be there for me as I would be there for her.

She returned, carrying a first aid kit, working on my head wounds first, I grabbed her wrist, she turned her attention to me, "Lucy." I spoke slowly, "I remember."

**I have been typing like a maniac these last couple days. I hate portraying Natsu as a jerk, but you need some conflict and I guess he is the one who I feel would be most affected by Gralu**

**How do you guys like the story? **

**Review for more chapters!**

**Alyssa xx**


End file.
